Light and Darkness
Story Leo is chained in a pure white room, chains made of light energy pulling his limbs apart. He strains, as his eyes glow turquoise to activate his Power Tool Dragon armor, but nothing happens. The light swirls and begins to take a humanoid form, turning into Yubel. Yubel lies in midair at Leo’s eye level, grinning from ear to ear. Yubel: What’s wrong, Leo? You don’t mind me being in your head, do you? Leo: You! What did you do to Luna?! Luna: She did nothing to me. Leo gasps in fear, as Luna approaches him from behind, putting her hand on his shoulder. Luna: Yubel here is my good friend. In order to increase my power, I had to, let her in. Leo: But Luna! Luna: You’ve known that I’ve been working to become stronger. Ever since you left for school, I’ve desperately sought out power to keep up with you and Yami. This is the end result! My unison with Yubel! Yubel: And now, your mind is ours for the taking. Let us see what your body is doing, shall we? Two openings pierce through the white light, forming eyes. It shows Ishizu firing mana arcs at the source of the eyes, who counters with propulsion blasts. The figure flies forward, ramming and blasting Ishizu at close range. Leo: No! Ishizu! Leave her alone! Yubel: How about, you leave her alone? Luna: You are the one attacking. Leo: No. No! NO! Leo shoots up in his bed, in the dark, panting heavily and sweating. A lamp turns on, startling Leo. Syrus rubs his eyes sleepily. Syrus: Leo? Is something wrong? Leo: Heh. Just, a nightmare. Syrus: Oh. Okay. Syrus turns his light off, lying back down to go to sleep. Leo stays sitting up, still tortured by the dream. Leo:'' That wasn’t just a nightmare. It was what happened when Luna was controlling my mind. It was, painful, gut wrenching, evil. Yami and Jesse say that she’s been cleansed, but what if she wasn’t?'' Leo gets up and goes to his work desk, turning on the desk light. On the table are several different blueprints, tools, incomplete parts, and a dark red helmet by the lamp. Leo reaches for the helmet, as he inspects it. Leo: The one I found after the Diablo attack. Leo puts the helmet on, as it radiates a dark aura. Leo’s eyes become gold, as Leo’s expression becomes dark and hardened. He turns the light off, his golden eyes still piercing through. End Scene At the Arcadia House, Aki arrives home, sighing with relief. Aki: At least Aster finished off The D. One less threat to worry about. Voice: Is that so? Aki gasps as she looks up, seeing Broder, Misty, Mad Dog, Tristan and a new guy named Strings in the main entrance room, with Espa, Tania, Bastion, Mai, Weevil, Rex, Mako, Bruno, Thunder, T-Bone, Chris, Leon and Dimitri are down in the corner. Strings is bald, with a third human eye open on his forehead. He wears a black shirt and red pants with yellow suspenders. He has piercings on his lip, nose, three on his right cheek, and on both ear lobes. He has large black shoes. Aki: Broder! Aki gets ready to swing her arms, as Strings lifts his hands and tilts his hand sideways, moving his fingers as if tugging on strings. Aki’s arm is pulled to the side, as she is lifted off the ground. Mad Dog stretches his arm, it turning into green slime, which wraps around Aki, separating from Mad Dog. Broder walks forward, touching the slime and freezing it over, imprisoning Aki. Misty: This is the queen of the hybrids you told me about? She doesn't seem that threatening. Misty sways her hips as she walks towards Aki, who strains as she approaches. Misty: Tell me, Aki. (A barb comes out from her wrist) Who is the most beautiful of them all? Aki: Doesn't matter. I won’t let you take over. Broder: Oh, come on! It’s not like you are that strong of a leader. You left command of this group to me after Sayer was arrested. Aki: I have grown much since you were last here. As has the Arcadia Movement. We will not let you succeed! Misty: Darling, you have already lost. Voice: I would disagree with that. Everyone looks at the door, where Luna, Ishizu and Rally are standing. Broder: What have we here? Luna, a pleasure. Misty: Tsk! Another of your old girlfriends? Broder: Luna is the tiny girl. Misty: Ha. Tristan, go ahead and blast them. Tristan draws a semi-automatic weapon, opening fire at them with laser blasts. Ishizu swings her arm, forming a mana barrier. Tristan tosses that aside and draws his pistol blaster, firing shots. Luna walks forward, her light aura deflecting the shots. Misty: What? Luna/Yubel: You are pretty beautiful, Misty. But you aren’t that much of a threat to me. Bow before me. Misty: Me, a former heiress of Asgard bow to you?! Never! Luna/Yubel: Then I’ll make you bow. Mad Dog grabs Misty from behind, wrapping her in slime. Misty struggles, furious as she kicks. Misty: Mad Dog! What are you doing?! You serve me! Broder: Mind control? You’ve certainly grown. Aki: Luna, when did you? Luna/Yubel: You knew that my mental powers were strong. Now let me show you how strong. The other members of the Arcadia Movement stand, then get down on one knee for Luna. Tristan still has his helmet on, being immune as he points his blaster at her. Bruno dashes in, tearing his helmet off from behind. Tristan lets out a stifled shout, which is quelled as he points his blaster at Misty. Broder: Tristan! I order you to! Tristan flicks his arm in a flash, shooting Broder in the shoulder. Broder drops afterwards, grabbing his shoulder. Bastion punches the ice, freeing Aki. Aki bows to Luna, as Mad Dog lets Misty free, her bowing as well. Strings bows next, leaving Broder the only one free from her control. Broder: Ha! You really think you can control me?! My Rune Eye protects me from your control! Luna/Yubel: Yes, I’m aware of this. I never considered controlling you, or letting you live. Rally walks over, grabbing Broder by the arm. Rally drains Broder of his energy, as Broder screams from the drainage. Rally holds his other hand up, forming an ice blade around it. He stabs Broder in the chest, him gagging before dropping down. Rally releases Broder from his grip, backing away. Luna/Yubel: Toss the trash out. We have work to do. End Scene Leo is working in the workshop, having added a glass visor to his new helmet, which is now painted black. He is welding together armor, resembling a knight’s, with curved spikes coming out of the shoulders, going backwards on the body. Blair runs into the lab, gasping upon seeing the new armor. Blair: Going goth on us, Leo? Leo: (Coldly) The idea came to me in a dream. What do you think? Blair: It’s, quite different from your usual style. Anyway, you need to see this. Noah Kaiba is here, petitioning for permission to use our labs to help create a robot army. Leo: Army? Leo removes his helmet, putting it on the table. A dark aura still surrounds his head, and his eyes remain a golden color. He follows Blair, as they come to Chancellor Shepard and Dr. Crowler debating with Noah. Noah: Surely you can see my side of this argument. With the recent alliance of the Signers, Arcadia and Enforcers, a force able to counter them is necessary. Shepard: Those groups have saved the city several times! And creating a robot army! Well, after what happened recently, surely that won’t be taken well. Noah: But imagine if they were to turn traitor on us, or even begin to threaten those who don’t converge to their ideals. I am simply suggesting having a contingency plan ready for them, just in case. Shepard: You will get no support from this school. Leo: It is an interesting idea. Everyone turns, seeing Leo approach. Blair gives a concerned look. Blair: Leo, what are you? Leo: The Arcadia Movement has had many different leaders in this short year span. Sayer, Aki, Broder, The D. This constantly shifting leadership makes their ideals and goals unstable. What if they were to get a new leader, which decides to use violence like Sayer did? And if they are really allies, then we can’t expect Jack and the Enforcers to oppose them. Blair: You really think that Yami or Luna would allow for this to happen? Leo: As great as Yami is, he focuses too much on the big picture. He may not notice or intervene with an intergroup dispute until it is too late. Noah: Huh. What’s your name, kid? Leo: It’s Leo. And I’m sure we’re almost the same age. Noah: How would you like to work directly with me on the robotics project? Since you are so willing to join in this endeavor? Leo: Sure. I would recommend my team as well. Noah: Your, team? Blair: Leo! Noah: Why not? We’ll see how bright these young students are. They walk through a courtyard, as Leo turns, staring off into the distance. A tower of barely visible light shoots up from Domino City, him glaring it down. Blair: Leo? Are you okay? Blair stops with him, looking in the same direction as he is. However, she doesn’t see the light. Blair: You’ve been, acting strange since we got back from Peru. Leo: I guess I’m just, concerned, on what is to come. In Domino City, Luna stares into the sky, seeing a corresponding tower of darkness, obscured to everyone else’s eyes. Luna/Yubel: So, the Gentle Darkness survived as well. The only question to me, is when will he attack? End Scene Carly Carmine has written a news article, which takes the front page of the newspaper. The headline is “Kaiba Corp and Cyber Tech Academy come together to form robot security.” The city becomes anxious about this news, as Angela Raines reports on it, eyes slightly glossed over. Angela: Reports from an anonymous tip say that Kaiba Corp has recently made a deal with Cyber Tech Academy, saying that they are collaborating on making a robot security force, in the events of a future attack. However, knowing Kaiba Corp’s previous position of being anti-hybrid, it could be speculated that this alliance has the sole purpose of fighting the hybrids. Here to tell us whether this is good or bad or not, is leader of the Enforcers Jack Atlas. Jack: This is a waste of my time. Angela: Now, Jack, you previously agreed with Noah Kaiba’s viewpoint of hating all hybrids. What happened? Jack: I’ve said this already. I actually experienced them, and learned they weren’t different. Angela: Do you think this is an over exaggeration on Mr. Kaiba’s part, then? Jack: He probably thinks it’s warranted. However, he’s a fool if he thinks that this city will tolerate robots right now. Angela: According to a recent Fox news poll, the citizens have said that they have more trust for half-breeds than they do for any form of robotic development, especially in battle forces. If Noah were to use these robots to attack the city to exterminate the half-breeds, what would you do? Jack: You really are deaf, aren’t you? I will fight and ward them off. The hybrids are still alive, and as valuable as any human life. Angela: I’m Angela Raines, Fox news. The TV turns off, Luna sitting in the Arcadia house. Tania and Misty stand as immobile guards, as Carly sits with her. Luna/Yubel: That spreads the message to the city. And your newspaper gets distributed to Cyber Tech? Carly: (In slight daze) Yes, master. The story is published online, where they retrieve the majority of their media. Those who pay attention to the news of the outside world will not be able to miss it. Luna/Yubel: Excellent. Add a new story, about the police and the city’s heroes mobilizing to this response as well, sighting Jack’s interview there. You may leave, Carly. Carly stands, bowing to Luna. She then walks out, bumping into a wall as she goes. Luna/Yubel: I need to allow enough awareness to have soldiers fighting. The Enforcers are my major concern. They have shown in the past that they are immune to my mind control. Ensuring that Cyber Tech is an enemy to fight against is crucial in gaining them as an ally. Now, I wonder if the mayor can be controlled, with that cybernetic implant or not. At the mayor’s office, Aster and Skurd meet with Pegasus, Aster writing a check. He signs it, as he hands it to Pegasus. Pegasus: Are you sure about this, Aster-boy? You worked quite hard on obtaining enough wealth to be happy. Aster: I’ve had a lot of time to think about it, what makes me happy. Money is nice, but ever since the incident with, The D, I’ve decided to forge my own path to happiness. Not have it be what he taught me it was. Plus, this will help heal the city. Skurd: So noble of you. Don’t know where you got it from. Pegasus: Well, your city thanks you. Luna/Yubel: Yes, it will prove quite useful for the war to come. Pegasus, Aster and Skurd look at the door, where Luna, Dimitri and Rally walk in. Aster: Luna? Skurd: With the Arcadia Movement? Pegasus: Ah! Leo-boy’s sibling. I have heard many great things about you. Luna/Yubel: It’s a shame that all of those great things have been snuffed out. I have a situation on my hand. I assume you’ve heard of what’s going on at Cyber Tech. Pegasus: Yes. I’m quite surprised that Shepard is allowing Noah to do as he pleases. Luna’s eyes radiate a white aura, as she scoffs, walking over to examine something on a table. Luna/Yubel: They think that the alliance of the teams here is a threat, and they are getting ready to fight. I want you to tell this city that they are a threat, and that they need to get ready for their attack. Pegasus: And why is that? Luna looks up, a sinister look on her face. Luna/Yubel: Because they will attack to get at me. Pegasus: What are you, agh! Dimitri stretches his sludge arm, grabbing Pegasus by the throat. Pegasus chokes, then he kicks straight up, splattering the arm. Pegasus drops, looking fierce yet panting. Pegasus: What is the meaning of this?! Luna/Yubel: Your robotic implants means I can’t control your mind. Which means I need to replace you. Pegasus: Aster-boy, stop her! Pegasus looks at Aster and Skurd, both of them having glossed over eyes. Pegasus gasps at the realization, as Rally grabs his arm, draining his energy. Pegasus screams, as Luna grins evilly. Luna/Yubel: I don’t need to control the entire city. I just need to control the one who they respond to. Pegasus’ cybernetics power down, Pegasus falling unconscious. Dimitri smiles, as he morphs into Pegasus’ form. Luna/Yubel: Now, first order of business. Contact Commissioner Viper. Tell him to have forces on alert. Spread the word that we will not take Kaiba Tech’s rise of military strength. At Cyber Tech Academy, Leo, Noah, Chazz, Blair, Syrus, Sherry, Valon and Zane are all working on the robot legion. It consists of several exoskeleton humans composed of metal, with their left arms being machine guns, while their right arms form energy blades. The color scheme is a black iron, matching Leo’s new armor. Valon: To think I’d be working for you again, Mr. Kaiba. Noah: Especially after you left. Zigzag: Mr. Kaiba! Dr. Zigzag runs in, panting heavily. Noah: Zigzag? What are you? Zigzag: It’s all over the news! Domino City knows of our work here, and is preparing a countermeasure to fight them off! Noah: What?! Zane: It is the logical choice. Most people won’t be excited to have robots running around after the last incident. Noah: Yet, having our own will help protect us from future threats. Sherry: Like we need more defenses. Leo: We need more. Syrus: More?! Chazz: We’re producing them as fast as we can! Leo: Then we need to be faster. Blair: Okay, Leo. You need to tell us what’s going on! You are acting completely out of character! Leo stares Blair down, the two both being intimidating. Blair breaks first, backing down. Leo: Very well. I’ll tell you. In Peru, Luna was controlled by some sort of alien life form. Syrus: I thought Yami got rid of it. Leo: It apparently survived. That alien is using Luna’s powers to control the minds of the people of that city, to think that we are the bad guys. But we are the saviors! With this army, we can prevent those from getting hurt, while we save Luna from the alien once and for all! Noah: So, that’s why you agreed to this. I didn’t think you’d have an ulterior motive. Valon: That’s fine and all. But in that case, we need to swap the weapons of these robots. We don’t want to accidentally kill anyone. Zane: Agreed. Sherry: We either do that, or we are out. Leo’s eyes glow, shining like a cat’s eyes at nighttime. The Robotic Knights mobilize, surrounding everyone, extending cables from their chest to wrap around them. Everyone is ensnared, as Leo walks over to his desk, putting his helmet on. Leo: The Light of Destruction doesn’t care who dies. If we are to win, we cannot as well. The Robotic Knights put helmets over everyone’s head, with black visors going over their eyes. The Knights let them go, as they all stand, attentive. Leo: Now, let us continue. Everyone: Yes sir! Chazz: Let’s make the army that will save this city! Zigzag: Purge it of that evil alien! Leo smirks at that, as everyone runs frantically to keep working. Blair comes over, going down to her knees and bowing, chest to the floor. Blair: I am deeply sorry for opposing you like that, Leo. You really are, our Supreme King. Leo’s expression remains emotionless, as Leo kicks Blair away as she starts to get up. Leo: Supreme King. I like that. End Scene Chris runs through East Domino, arriving at the hideout of the Enforcers. She opens the door, panting heavily. Jack, Jim, Seeker, Hassleberry and Vivian look over to her. Vivian: Huh? Who’s that? Jack: A kid from the Arcadia Movement. Chris: Jack! We need you! The Kaiba Corp robot army is marching towards the city! Jack: What?! The Enforcers mobilize and follow after Chris, who joins up with the Arcadia Movement, the police force, Pegasus, Luna and Ishizu. They’re at the edge of town, seeing an army of robots marching across the field. Jack: What is the meaning of this? Ishizu: It seems that they are actually planning on attacking us. Luna/Yubel: This cannot stand. What are you doing, Leo? Jim: Jack, mate, this has a skunk’s scent all over it. I can’t read Luna’s thoughts here. Espa: I’ve taught her on how to prevent others from reading her mind. Even I have a hard time in doing it anymore. The army stops outside of town, as a hover pad floats off the ground, approaching the city. Leo, dawning his black armor, rides upon it. Luna walks forward, going to meet him. Jack: Wait! Pegasus: Jack, let her. She said that she wanted to speak to her brother, before this goes too far. Leo and Luna meet, as the light aura forms into Yubel, only visible to Leo. Supreme King: Yubel. Yubel: Gentle Darkness. And what should I call you in that ridiculous outfit? Supreme King: I have taken the name Supreme King. As you see, I have an army ready to fight you. You are evil, and I cannot allow you to survive, nor can I allow the Meklords to come for you. Yubel: How am I evil, being light? You are the darkness. No matter how gentle you may be, you still think that this is your best way of subduing me. Supreme King: I defeated you once, ' Yubel: ''With Yami’s help. But he, is nowhere in range. I haven’t heard his mind in days. Supreme King: '''This war has raged on too long. I order you to surrender. Yubel: Heh. Surrender. As if you had the power to take me on. Supreme King: 'I do now. ' Leo/Supreme King: FIRE! The Robotic Knights raise their machine guns, firing streams of lasers, tearing through the outer limits of the city, causing people trapped in the crossfire to scream. They retreat, as the rest get ready for battle. Viper: Arm yourselves! We shall return fire! Aki: Arcadia Movement, prepare for your assault! Jack: Enforcers, protect Luna! Jim cracks his whip, as Seeker leaps into the fray, absorbing the laser fire. He swipes Luna up, covering her as he retreats with her. Yubel: You’re out of your league. You’ll never be able to get me. I will live and conquer this whole planet. Supreme King: 'We shall see. ' Leo/Supreme King: All forces! Advance! Yubel's Alliance * Yubel/Luna * Arcadia Movement ** Aki ** Espa Roba ** Tania ** Bastion ** Mai ** Weevil Underwood ** Rex Raptor ** Mako ** Bruno ** Thunder ** T-Bone ** Chris ** Leon ** Dimitri (as himself and Pegasus) * Asgardians ** Misty ** Mad Dog ** Tristan ** Strings * Signers ** Ishizu Ishtar ** Aster Phoenix ** Skurd * Enforcers ** Jack Atlas ** Jim Cook ** Seeker ** Tyranno Hassleberry ** Vivian * Police ** Commissioner Viper * Carly Carmine * Angela Raines Supreme King's Army * Supreme King/Leo * Team 4 D's ** Syrus Truesdale ** Blair ** Valon ** Zane Truesdale ** Sherry LeBlanc * Cyber Tech Academy ** Chancellor Shepard * Kaiba Corp ** Noah Kaiba ** Chazz Princeton ** Dr. Zigzag * Robots ** Robotic Knights Neutral * Broder * Mayor Pegasus Trivia * The battle between the Light of Destruction and the Gentle Darkness has begun. * The characters all being on different sides is based off Marvel's Civil War. * Sayer's helmet became the helm of the Supreme King. * Despite Luna being the one who can control minds, Supreme King infused the visors with darkness, to allow his followers to see her evil and obey him. * Yubel, in order to get all the teams on her side, manipulated the news to fit her needs, as well as replacing Mayor Pegasus. This is due to the Enforcers showing before they can't be controlled. * The Robotic Knights are based off the Yu-Gi-Oh! card monster of the same name. Category:Episodes Category:Ya-Mi-Oh Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Light of Destruction Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Gentle Darkness Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Supreme King War Arc